Limited Edition plants
Fairyland offers a number of plants that have limited growing periods related to specific annual events such as Easter and Christmas. Most can be gifted. Earth Flower *When Available: March *Price: *Wilts if not watered for: *Dies if not watered for: *Fully grown after: *Ready for harvest after: * ? sq ft of rainforest *Pot: *Fruit: Effect on wildlife *Flower/Fruit attracts: Other points This is special for "Earth Hour", nominally available for planting only up to 27 March. but actually available for a day or two later. When planted, even if 27 March has gone, it will produce this message: :"Once fully grown, the Earth Flower will allow you to 'turn out the lights' in your Garden in support of Earth Hour (8:30pm Saturday March 27th.)" (2010) Don't delay for ever, though. If you accept a gift of one in June, expect a message like this: :Sorry - that gift has expired. :The Earth Flower can only be planted until Earth Day (April 22nd) Loveflower * When Available: February * Price: * Wilts if not watered for: 36 Hours * Dies if not watered for: 72 Hours * Fully Grown after: * Ready for Harvest after: * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Love heart * Fruit: Valentine ?'s * Attracts: Love Birds Daffodil * When Available: Early April * Price: * Wilts if not watered for: * Dies if not watered for: * Fully Grown after: * Ready for Harvest after: * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Eggshell * Fruit: Baby Chick * Flower Attracts: Easter Bunny Pink Ribbon Plant * When Available: During Breast Cancer Awareness Month in October * Price: Gift * Wilts if not watered for: 36 Hours * Dies if not watered for: 72 Hours * Fully Grown after: * Ready for Harvest after: * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Pink Pot * Fruit: Pink Ribbon * Flower Attracts: Flamingo Halloween Plant * When Available: Around Halloween * Price: Gift * Wilts if not watered for: 36 Hours * Dies if not watered for: 72 Hours * Fully Grown after: * Ready for Harvest after: * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Pumpkin (It has a Jack-o-Lantern face with the original plant and is a solid pumpkin after.) * Fruit: Spooky Halloween Ghost (There are three different shapes for the ghost) * Fruit Attracts: Black Cat and Bat Poppy * When Available: Early November * Price: Gift * Wilts if not watered for: 48 hours * Dies if not watered for: 96 hours * Fully Grown after: 2 days * Ready for Harvest after: 5 days * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Clump of Grass * Fruit: Olive Branch * Fruit Attracts: Peace Dove Poinsettia * When Available: Late November to Late December * Price: Gift * Wilts if not watered for: 36 Hours * Dies if not watered for: 72 Hours * Fully Grown after: 2 days * Ready for Harvest after: 7 days * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Levitating Bauble * Fruit: Seasonal Gift * Flower Attracts:Cardinal More about Poinsettia Baubles The Gift when harvested gives gold. The amount of gold is determined by the colour of the ball and the size of the ribbon on the gift. *Black gives 10 gold *White gives 10 gold *Gold gives 10 gold *Yellow large gives 10 gold, small gives 5 *Red large gives 10 gold, small gives 5 *Green gives 5 gold *Light Blue gives 5 gold *Purple gives 5 gold *Pink gives 5 gold *Beige gives 5 gold *Hot Pink *??? Ice Flower * When Available: December to End of January * Price: Snowflake * Wilts if not watered for: 24 hours * Dies if not watered for: 48 hours * Fully Grown after: 3 Days * Ready for Harvest after: 7 days * ? sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Ice Cube * Fruit: * Flower/Fruit Attracts: Reindeer Baby Christmas Tree * When Available: December * Price: Gift * Wilts if not watered for: 36 hours * Dies if not watered for: 72 hours * Fully Grown after: 3 Days * Ready for Harvest after: 7 days * 10 sq ft of rainforest * Pot: Christmas Tree Pot * Fruit: * Flower/Fruit Attracts: Rudolph Flower *When available: *Price: *Wilts if not watered for: *Dies if not watered for: *Fully grown after: *Ready for harvest after: *Saves ? sq ft of rainforest *Pot: *Fruit: Effect on wildlife *Flower/Fruit attracts: * Category:Limited Edition